Hurt
by Midnight-DarkShadow
Summary: Before FOTR Legolas and Estel plus a friend is out hunting when things don;t go the way planned! Heck, with these two, do things ever go as planned. OC . I suck at summaries, read and find out. Can just about promise you'll like it? RR


Legolas was riding with Syllu and Estel through the woods when the trio heard the sound of swords clashing. Immediately, they ran over to the sound and found two orcs trying to kill each other. Slowly, the three crept until they were in earshot of the conversation.

"You can't kill' em!" One shouted as he lifted his scythe and brought it down on the other's head.

"I say, why not? One missing won't make much of a difference!" The other parried and stood up. Legolas looked at his two companions and motioned for them to look for whatever these two were squabbling about. In no time, they found what they were looking for. There, tied in very uncomfortable looking positions were a few humans. Dirty and tired, Syllu could see the defeat in their very eyes. There were two young women, a few men and three children. The men sat around the children and women, as if trying to offer them some protection.

"Syllu and Estel, you two go in, free the people and leave. I shall create a diversion. Do not fight the orcs unless we are left with no choice." Legolas ordered just loud enough for Estel and Syllu to hear.

"I won't turn and attack an orc, unless you get caught, _Mellon Nin._" Syllu sniggered. Slowly, the three began making their way closer to the orc camp.

"You get the women and children. I will get the men." Estel whispered to Syllu and said "I think it is better for them to see a man before they see the elf," when the elf shot him the look of annoyance. Syllu nodded and crept towards the women while Estel stalked towards the men. On the other side of the clearing, the wood-elf prince was getting ready to create the diversion.

Legolas knew he had to be careful to prevent himself from being caught, but he could not hide the buzz of making fun of a bunch of smelly orcs. When Legolas was sure that his two friends were in place, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "STINKY SMELLY BEASTS CAN'T CATCH ME!!" Before jumping onto a low-hanging tree branch and leaping to the next tree. Syllu and Estel used this chance and began to cut the bonds holding the captives down.

"STUPID BRAINLESS BEINGS!!!" Another shout sounded seconds later, miles away from the original.

"Think Legolas might be over doing it a bit?" Syllu asked as he carried the two women who knew better than to make sound. The man grunted but gave no reply.

"SOMEONE'S RESCUIN' 'ERE!!!" The unpleasant sound of an orc voice cut through the cool night air. Quickly, Syllu and Estel ran back to the camp and saw one of the orcs trying to weasel information out of a poor man.

"Where did they go?!?" The orc shouted in his terrible voice in the man's face. The man stuttered but did not have to wait long for help to arrive. With a loud _THUNK_, the orc twisted to the side to reveal the sight of an arrow jetting out from his back.

"Sorry, but if he told you that, I would get caught and I can assure you I do not want to get caught." Said Syllu with his bow drawn. The man gasped for air as Syllu picked him up and ran into the trees.

"Get them into the trees!" He hissed to Estel as he passed him the human, "I'll go find Legolas." Estel opened his mouth to complain, but shut it again when Syllu shot him a look that could kill trees. Grumbling, Estel helped the humans into a tall tree and hoped none of the orcs would look up. Minutes passed without anything happening, and the two elves did not come back.

Syllu ran through the woods, trying to find the woodland prince.

"Legolas!" He hissed as he flew through the forest. Suddenly, there, ahead of Syllu was Legolas struggling to fight a squad of orcs at the same time.

"Are you going to offer your help or are you just going to stand there?" The elf grunted as he parried attack after attack.

"Thought I would never hear you ask for help." Syllu teased as he joined his friend, who grunted in a un-elf-like fashion.

"THEY'R OV'R 'ERE!!!" A loud harsh voice ran through the air. Syllu looked at Legolas and while running, said "Get Estel and the rest of them on the horses and I'll create the diversion."

Legolas turned and stared at the Northern elf. "Are you going to…?" He let the sentence trail off. "I can give you a few minutes." With that, Syllu broke away from the group.

TBC

**Well? Did you like it? This is my first fanfic, so you're going to kind of have to live with it for the first bit........... **

**- Dark Shadow - Jo **


End file.
